


Angel watching over you

by morjens



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Angels, Drinking, Houseparties, M/M, Mention of Death, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: “Up so early?” Seokjin watches him as he pours some coffee to his favourite mug.“Work never ends, world needs romance.”“What about you?” Seokjin stares him over his own coffee mug.“Me?” Jackson asks, not sure what Seokjin is talking about.“Yes. Don’t you need some romance too, don’t you think?”“I -I haven’t really thought about it. Angels can’t love humans, you know?”“Does it have to be a human, though?”AKA: Jackson is angel of love but also too oblivious for his own good.





	Angel watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes it's me with my namson agenda again. I hope you enjoy this! This isn't betaed so all the grammar errors are my own fault. ^^''

Once again they are in Jackson’s house, Namjoon leaning to doorway, Jackson pouring more vodka to his punch. There’s music thumping all over the house, almost every room packed with people. It’s hard to hear what everyone is saying over the hard bass line that makes the windows rattle. Or, it would be, if you were a human. 

Namjoon looks over to Jackson who restores the leftover vodka back to the freezer and puts few slices of lime to the drink.  
“Ta-dah, it’s ready!” he chirps and pulls red cups from the shelf above him.  
“Do you have a victim today?” Namjoon can’t help but sound little bored already. This is how their parties always go, Jackson has a mission.  
“Oh, yeah, I think I have. Seokjin said though that it might be pretty hard tonight but there is no mission I wont clear, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah”, Namjoon doesn’t know what to comment so he settles to agree. “Who is it?”  
“Do you know that Jinyoung guy that goes to same gym with me?”  
“Mmh”, Namjoon really doesn’t remember, just waits his brain to find some piece of information.  
“Black hair, always dresses like straight from 19th century, you should know.”  
“Ah, that one.”

“Yeah, so, he’s my mission tonight. But--, crap! Where’ are my limes? Did you see me slice it?”  
“Lime? Yeah, you put it back to freezer.”  
“Why the hell did I do that--? But anyway! Back to Jinyoung! He is not like every other mission here.”  
“How’s that?” Namjoon straightens up and goes to take the red cup Jackson is already filling up for him.  
“Because he needs two boyfriends.”  
“And I can’t get even one”, Namjoon mumbles before downing the whole cup in one.  
“You’re lucky you have me”, Jackson says and decides to ignore Namjoon’s huff. “I invited both Mark and Jaebum to parties. But now, here’s the trick, listen up! Polyamorous relationships are really tricky since they easily feel jealous about each others. So, we have to do it like they all realise they want each other at the same time.”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, of course you’re gonna help me, Joon-ah, right? You’re my left hand.”  
“I’m the god of music, not love.”  
“Angels, Namjoon, angels.”  
“Angel of music. I literally have a harp on my back just ready to be played.”  
“Sounds like a bad pick up line.”  
“Didn’t work for you, huh?”  
“Don’t be silly, Namjoon, you don’t have to hit me.”

Namjoon is ready to bang his head to the wall when other man walks to the kitchen. He has dressed like a typical college boy, grey hoodie and black jeans.  
“Kook-ah, just the guy I needed!” Jackson yells and gives a red cup to his hand with such a hurry it’s miracle it does not spill all over the kitchen.  
“You have Namjoon hyung right here”, Jungkook eyes the two man in front of him but Jackson just orders him to taste the punch.  
“You have to take notes today, if you wanna be as good as I am.”  
“I swear, God sometimes has really weird sense of humour.”  
“What?” other voice adds to the conversation.  
“Ha, Jin-hyung, you gotta taste this too. Does it taste like lime too much or should I add some vodka?”  
“Mmh, you want somebody to die tonight, huh? Tone down with the vodka, please. I’m tired of having to get those poor people back from dead.”  
“That was a accident, come one!”  
“Still”, Seokjin points to Jackson who sighs and pours Sprite to get the punch milder.

“So, what’s the theme of this party?”  
“Trios!” Jackson giggles like he is really proud of himself. “You see what I did there?” he pokes Namjoon between the ribs.  
“Y-yeah”, Namjoon manages to say.  
“What did you do then?” Jungkook is curious and pours some more punch to his cup.  
“So, I have this mission where I should get three people together. So today’s theme is trios but in Jinyoung’s, Mark’s and Jaebum’s invitation is different theme. So, they are going to be matching and then I’ll make them talk and sprinkle little of my magic and ta-dah, I’ve managed to make it work again!””  
“Sounds like a plan”, Jungkook nods along. Seokjin doesn’t look as sure but it’s Jackson. There really aren’t a mission Jackson hasn’t cleared up. 

“How’s your mission, Jungkook? My favourite student, whom graduated with ten out of ten?”  
“I don’t know, doesn’t seem like it works”, Jungkook hunches his shoulders.  
“Why cant you just tell me, I’m sure I can help you!” Jackson whines and tries to offer more punch to Namjoon who declines.  
“I just want to pass it all by myself. It would be cheating to tell it to you, you know. You’re a master cupid, hyung. There’s no other who has cleared as many missions as you.”  
“Yeah!” Jackson announces clearly proud. 

It’s true, though. After dying and getting to heaven Jackson went to an angel academy. There professors realised he was like made to be a cupid, extrovert and easy to speak with. He was talkative, positive and people trusted him easily. So, he mastered as a cupid and from the first day he was totally giving his all to it. It was good that angels couldn’t get too attached to humans or other way around since Jackson was also flirty by nature. After graduating he was sent back to earth, heaven gave him a small house which he soon levelled up and he held parties. 

Parties that were like on different level compared to other parties. You had your normal college parties, little get-togethers, birthday parties, homecoming parties. And then there is Jackson’s parties. Everyone knew those. Everyone has at least one friend who has been there and they cant stop talking about those. It was like Jackson just knew what he was doing. There was always live music, always some food, good drinks, games, everyone just had good time. Jackson made sure no one drank too much, or vomited to his back yard. He always kept taxis coming and had few spare bedrooms, just in case. Jackson himself didn’t need that much sleep but his bedroom was the only place no one ever had opportunity to go. Except Namjoon but he was the only exception. 

“Anyway”, Jackson says after checking the clock. It was almost six and he hasn’t even changed his clothes yet. He has paid Seokjin to make some pizza and Namjoon, just like every time, made the playlist, as he was angel of music, after all. 

Angels, huh. They were a weird species. Jackson didn’t know how it even worked. Most of the people didn’t get to be angels, they just went to heaven (or hell, but he didn’t ask too much about that) to hang out. Some of them, like him and Namjoon, for example, were scouted to be angels since heaven thought they still had much more to give. They were pretty young, both just around 25 when they died. Jackson didn’t know the full process and he didn’t know anything about his last life. It was possible to ask around, especially if he knew where he was from, but something about knowing your past life and not being able to live it, held Jackson from doing that. He had asked Namjoon about his last life but Namjoon wasn’t ready to talk about it. Maybe he didn’t even know. 

Angels went to academies to study different thing. Namjoon is a angel of music and he usually works as a muse to other people, or in Namjoon’s case, one of the producers in a company. Not for too long though, just to make things easier and to get people be motivated about their works. Then he disappears, removes all their memories and continues on other companies. Sometimes it's hard, Jackson knows even angels could get tired if they work too much. Namjoon says it's pretty nice since he has opportunity to go different music labels, to make rock or jazz or instrumentals or just compose a song for a flute. So he didn’t mind. Angels were pretty much same as humans. They had to eat, they had to drink and go to bathroom. They had to sleep but needed less rest than humans. They also didn’t need that much food or anything to keep going. Wings, they would have in their angel form in heaven but in human form in earth they were without. Except maybe for Halloween but if Jackson did it he didn’t told the boss on heaven. 

Jackson rushes to upstairs to change his clothes to something more fitting, like a tank top and black jeans. He’s been doing some workouts lately and it starts to show. He kind of likes his body now but then again, he was in pretty good shape to start with. Maybe he had been some kind of a sport man earlier. But! He didn’t want to think about it now. He sprayed some perfume, hair spray for his hair and little touch of a powder to his t-zone, just in case, even though he knew it was going to wear of in the heat of the dance. 

Others have been left the kitchen but Seokjin is still there, slicing the tomatoes for the pizza. Or many pizzas, since one is nowhere near enough to satisfy all the party goers.  
“What are your expectations for this night?”  
“Mission accomplished”, Jackson sneaks one tomato slice from Seokjin who just lazily swats his hand.  
“Anything else?”  
“Nothing much, no. What do you mean?”  
“Nothing, just, you know, asking”, Seokjin says nonchalantly. If Jackson didn’t know him he would pass it just that, just asking, but after knowing Seokjin for years he knows somethings up.  
“Seriously, what is it?” he drops his voice lower lets his serious face come through. 

“Just, I don’t know, look after Jungkook, okay. He really tries his best, but nothing seems to be working. He might be sad.”  
“It’s always tough for the first mission.”  
“I don’t know why they gave him this one.”  
“You know about it?” Jackson gasps. Seokjin turns to give him a stern look.  
“No, don’t start this now. He had to talk to someone”, he says and before Jackson has a possibility to say anything he continues: “Someone who is not a cupid, you know. Maybe he feels like it would be unfair for him to have you meddle with it.”  
“I wouldn’t and he knows that. I can stay away from the that if he says so.”  
“And he has said, so you have to do so.”  
“Fine, fine”, Jackson sighs, “I’ll do as he hopes. I don’t do anything. I have to get my own mission to work first.”  
“Has that ever been a problem for you?”  
“Oh, Seokjin hyung, you don’t even know. But that’s the story for another night. Hit me with your bill afterwards, as you always do, right? I gotta go to check Namjoon has everything in his control. And then find the main stars of the day.”  
“Good luck with that”, Seokjin says as he starts to grate the cheese.

Jackson takes a cup of punch and slips to the living room.

Party is not a party without some stupid drinking games and Jackson takes a pride on inventing new ones when old ones get boring. Namjoon next to him hums as he gives UNO cards to the group and goes over the rules one more time. Everyone has their own colour, drink as much the card says, plus four you can give it to someone. You are destined to be absolutely wasted after this game, Jackson knows that for sure. He does fear little bit for his carpet but he also knows that he can clean it, maybe not entirely on earthly ways but he can do it.  
“Are you sure about this?” Namjoon asks and turns his head slightly towards group on his left. There are many people in a small area next to couch and Jackson’s mission people are one of those.  
“Watch me”, Jackson just says. 

Three hours later he doesn’t know how he got there. Jungkook is holding him against the carpet and tries to talk to guy who is shouting vulgar things to him.  
“Jaebum, shut up, just for gods sake, shut up.”  
“Jinyoung, didn’t you hear what he said about Mark?”  
“Yeah, I did, but you are behaving like an idiot, for fucks sake.”  
“But he said—”  
“Yeah! I did hear, you remember. Come on! Mark needs us, let’s go to find him. He’ll be happy that you defended him.”  
“How do you know?” Jaebum asks, brows furrowed.  
“I just know.”

Two of them leave. Jackson huffs a little and then shakes Jungkook off like he’s a leaf. Younger boy might like to work out as much as him but Jackson is older angel, in the end.  
“Well, well, well, that went well”, Namjoon smirks from the door where he stands hands on his pockets.  
“You don’t know that yet. I bet, hmmh”, Jackson sneaks a peak to his watch, “Let’s say two hours and they are fucking.”  
“You wanna bet?”  
“Oh, Namjoon, you don’t wanna bet with me.”

Jungkook sits on the floor, hair little ruffled after the aftermath of the fight.  
“Did you, please be honest Jackson hyung, did you rile him up on a purpose? Because you knew he would stand up for these two boys. For Mark?”  
“Of course. You know, you could see it the way he took the position to be boss of the group. Maybe he wasn’t the oldest but he also wasn’t ready to eat the shit I was trying to feed him. Maybe others were little more vary of the situation and maybe I did say some mean things but trust me, I’ll call him tomorrow and they are together.”  
“Wow, hyung, you really…, you really are something. Who knew you could use such a dirty things for your mission to finish.”  
“Everything is fair in love and war, Kookie, you’ll learn that soon”, Jackson ruffles younger’s already messy hair and takes the hand Namjoon is offering for him to stand up. Jungkook watches as they disappear back to the Jackson’s kitchen.

Silence is deafening when Jackson steps out of his room in the morning. No music, no laughing people, no one to dance in the top of his couch table. He always feels little sad in the mornings, when there’s no music to fill up the place. Maybe he takes the music little too granted sometimes. 

There’s someone sleeping on the couch and someone else in the occupying the other bathroom in downstairs so he decides to head straight to the kitchen. He is not surprised when he finds Seokjin and Jungkook there, already eating the leftover pizza from yesterday.  
“Up so early?” Seokjin watches him as he pours some coffee to his favourite mug.  
“Work never ends, world needs romance.”  
“What about you?” Seokjin stares him over his own coffee mug.  
“Me?” Jackson asks, not sure what Seokjin is talking about.  
“Yes. Don’t you need some romance too, don’t you think?”  
“I -I haven’t really thought about it. Angels can’t love humans, you know?”  
“Does it have to be a human, though?”  
“Who else?”  
“Another angel, duh, what else?”  
“Mmh, but—I don’t know, I got you guys here with me. And Namjoon.”  
“So you feel like you don’t need anyone because you have Namjoon.”  
“Obviously. But it’s not like I would have sex with him.”  
“Is it, really? I mean, he’s quite pretty guy. I might’ve slapped that ass—”  
“Me too”, Jungkook says little dreamily just to be nudged to shoulder by Seokjin.  
“We are dating, you idiot.”  
“You started!” Jungkook pinches Seokjin’s cheek.  
“Stop it. I don’t wanna witness your foreplays on my very own, clean, kitchen.”  
“Clean, huh. You don’t know that, though. We woke up before you”, Seokjin comments cheekily.  
“Get out!”

Seokjin and Jungkook just smirk before teleporting away, most possibly to their own flat. One would think that angel of death and angel of love were little weird couple but Jackson was opposed to that. Though, maybe he is little biased to say that since he was the one to set them up. And overall, Seokjin is the one and only to fit for his role as he can handle his colleagues in hell. 

“Coffee?” comes little drowsy question from the kitchen’s door. Jackson turns up to watch the man whose voice he knows maybe too well. Namjoon has picked up a habit to stay over in his house after parties even though he does in fact have his own little house near by the national park. He says Jackson has better coffee but Jackson doesn’t really buy that excuse. Maybe he just is too lazy to teleport through the whole city. 

“Yeah, help yourself.”  
“When did the last ones leave? And did you call to that Jaebum guy?”  
“I guess around six in the morning, called them a taxi but I think, just a hunch though, that they didn’t go to home. Oh, and someone is still sleeping in the living room.”  
“Huh?” Namjoon really isn’t talkative in the mornings before he gets his coffee but that Jackson already knows. Just like he knows about everything else of him. Or, sometimes he feels like he really doesn’t know.  
“And what comes to that Jaebum guy, yeah. I called him also this morning, hour ago, and”, Jackson stops his story to giggle: “They really were doing the do, or had just finished. You should’ve heard that.”  
“I’m quite happy I didn’t”, Namjoon mutters but continues: “So, you were right.”  
“Of course I was right, Joon. Do I ever mismatch anyone? Except—” he hurries to say as he sees Namjoon raise a finger to point at him. “Except, yes, that one time, but man, they were so weird. Who would’ve known he had a identical twin.”  
“Who looked exactly like him?”  
“Yeah!” Jackson nods and pours more coffee to Namjoon’s mug. He always drinks at least two mugs in the morning which Jackson doesn’t understand but he has learned to live with it. It’s just the way Namjoon is.  
“So, what are today’s missions?”  
“To rest! To clean this mess of a place. To think about next parties.”  
“No rest for the wicked, huh.”  
“You bet! You should just compose some songs for my parties. I bet people would like it.”  
“Nah, I can’t do that.”  
“Why not?” Jackson pouts and offers cereals to Namjoon who declines the offer.

“It’s just—“, Namjoon starts but never finishes the thought. “Why don’t you do that?”  
“Me? Don’t be ridiculous. I have too much to do anyways.”  
“I could compose you a song.”  
“You would? Really? For me?” Jackson isn’t sure if he heard right. No way Namjoon is offering to make him a song. Namjoon!  
“Of course, for you.”  
“Woah”, Jackson breathes out as he pours cereals for himself and misses the blush on Namjoon’s cheeks.  
“I gotta go now, so take care. Thanks for the coffee.”  
“Yeah, no prob—” Namjoon is gone before Jackson has a chance to finish the sentence. Man, that was weird. 

It’s not like Jackson’s never thought of Namjoon. Of course he has. He has eyes for reason, he knows how to appreciate art when he sees it. And art Namjoon is. Long, strong legs, dimples to kill and smile that blinds everyone. He just oozes relaxing energy, chill vibes and Jackson really likes to hang out with him. Especially when it’s just two of them when he really feels he can relax and just be himself. No more having to keep up the positive front just so that everyone is having fun. He, as many others, has his own problems but tends to hide those so well he doesn’t want to dig them up anymore. Hanging out with Namjoon gives him excuse to drop that ever-smiling face, just to rest and talk about nothing and everything. Namjoon knows him so well and usually he knows just from one look if Jackson wants to talk or not. Sometimes Jackson feels like he would have lost himself a long time ago if Namjoon wouldn’t have been there to catch him, to save him from himself. Sometimes Jackson thinks how cool it would have been if Namjoon had been his friend in real life too, before they died. But, then again, that thought doesn’t make any sense since they are both dead and it’s no good to think about what it was before. He’s seen to where it might lead in some cases and it’s not beautiful. 

He doesn’t let his thoughts linger any further, he has things to do. His whole house looks like a giant mess and he sighs as he starts from the living room. He wakes the guy sleeping on the couch and calls him a taxi before starting to pick up trashes. Three hours later he has moved to bathroom only to realise someone has clogged the shower. He curses and curses little more as he calls for someone to come fix this. It’s unfair how angels are supernatural but don’t have any superpowers. Except for teleporting but Jackson doesn’t do that often as he gets motion sickness too well, ironic huh. 

He scrambles to kitchen only to realise Seokjin and Jungkook ate all the leftover pizza and even though they don’t need that much food to keep their energy up he still craves for something. He is already scrolling a food delivery app when he hears a faint [i]swoosh[/i] from his living room. He knows it’s someone he knows, he recognises teleporting sound everywhere.  
“Hi!” he greets who ever decided to come bless his day.  
“Brought you food.”  
“Nam-nam, oh, you saved my day! How did you know I was hungry?”  
“You always do the same thing. Coffee, cleaning, food. Always the same routine”, Namjoon answers and unloads the package after package full of delicious food.  
“And it’s from my favourite place!” Jackson is in awe.  
“Of course.”

Jackson takes plates for them and they settle to the table to eat. Namjoon picks up his phone to scroll through his social media and Jackson focuses on eating. It’s all his favourite foods, still warm and Jackson doesn’t know how this all even happened. 

He doesn’t want to think about it but it all hits him in one swing. How Namjoon always looks after him, comes to his parties even though he doesn’t like loud music and rooms packed up with people. How he knows Jackson’s routines, how he knows his favourite things. How he knows when to ask and when to be silent, how he knows Jackson better than anyone else. And how Jackson doesn’t want anyone else. 

“Joon, how come I never have to match you to anyone?” Jackson asks and Namjoon almost chokes to his food.  
“What?” he splutters and puts his chopsticks to the table.  
“Why I never have to introduce you to someone? Why have you never been my mission?”  
“Maybe I’m better alone”, Namjoon mutters, eyes not meeting Jackson’s.  
“But you should be one to deserve to be loved.”  
“Yeah, well, sometimes it’s not that simple.”  
“It could be.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I could set you up with someone.”  
“No.”  
“What, why not?”  
“No, that’s just --, no.”  
“Oh come one, Namjoon.”  
“No, this conversation is over.”  
“But Joon—”  
“Shut up! I don’t need your pity. I’m fine, fucking fine!” Namjoon steps up and points Jackson. “Just--, I don’t know, just don’t. Please, don’t.”  
“Wait, wh—“, Jackson starts but Namjoon is gone before he manages to finish his sentence. 

What the fuck just happened?

He thinks he hasn’t time to think about it but in the end it’s all he actually thinks about. He throws all the used cups to bin, clears the air from two other bedrooms, just in case, vacuum cleans the whole apartment and just can’t get the earlier conversation out of his head. He didn’t know it was such a touchy topic to Namjoon. They really haven’t talked about that earlier, about dating. Except for Jackson’s missions and his work, but their personal lives? Never. 

“What did you do now?”  
“Seokjin, for fucks sake, please. Ring a doorbell or something.” Jackson almost jumps to the roof when he hears Seokjin’s voice. Does he really have to teleport straight to his living room?  
“No, you dipshit, answer me right now.”  
“What do you think I did?”  
“Well, I don’t know. All I know Jungkook is with Namjoon now and let me tell you, he is not happy with you. What did you idiot say to him?”  
“Nothing! I swear.”  
“Surely it was something.”  
“Well, I asked why he hasn’t dated anyone earlier.”

Seokjin just stares at him like he just grew another head from his shoulder. He stares him for so long Jackson almost starts to sweat under his gaze.  
“You really are an idiot, you know that.”  
“Well, now that you say it like that…”  
“Listen, Jackson, listen for real now. I know that you are a fucking angel of love but you really are so blind to what’s happening around you. Like, I didn’t know this amount of blindness was even possible for angels. Like, if there is someone more oblivious than you, I think they might be brain dead.”  
“Oh well, that made me feel so much better, thanks hyung.”  
“Namjoon is in love with you. Has been like, I don’t know, since forever.”  
“But—”  
“Yeah.”  
“He hasn’t said anything.”  
“He wasn’t sure if you like him.”  
“But—”  
“So, that’s the case. I don’t know what you said to him but I guess it was not anything nice. Can you please fix this?”  
“I mean--, I don’t know”, Jackson hunches his shoulders. Seokjin watches him sit down and hiding his head to his hands.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“I don’t know--, if I love him, you know.”  
“Have you really even thought about it? Or is Namjoon just so important part of your life that you really haven’t even spared a thought for it? Do you cuddle with me or Jungkook? Do you take us to movies or football matches just because you had another ticket for free? Do you get angry when someone tries to hit on us like you did when someone tried hit on Namjoon year go in the club?”  
“But he was an idiot!”  
“No, he wasn’t. He was nice guy, who clearly was a gentleman. You were just jealous.”  
“No!” Jackson is quick to deny but then stops to think.

“Jackson, do you really, honestly, feel the same when me and Kookie are spending time with you like when Namjoon is spending time with you?”  
“Of course it’s not the same.”  
“Like what ways?”  
“Like, you—You are my friends!”  
“And Namjoon isn’t?”  
“He--, crap.”  
“Yeah, you’ve been like dating him for two years now.”  
“I don’t get it, why didn’t you say anything.”  
“I thought you would understand it some day.”  
“Well, clearly I didn’t”, Jackson looks sad. How terrible it must have been for Namjoon. God, he wants nothing more than just disappear from the earth right now. Though, that wouldn’t help either since everyone could just follow him to heaven. 

“I have to find Namjoon.”  
“I was hoping you would say that”, Seokjin says and offers his hand for Jackson.  
“Cant we just take a taxi…?” Jackson tries but Seokjin watches him lips curled on tight line and eyes dark.  
“Okay, yeah, that was just a suggestion, you know. Do I have to change my clothes?”  
“Jackson, I swear to god. He’s seen you in your worst.”  
“That doesn’t ease my nervousness, you know”, Jackson comments but Seokjin just tugs his hand and before he can say anything else they are spiralling through the air. 

Namjoon’s house is more like a cabin. It’s on the side of the forest, white windows and red walls. There are flowers on the roadside and couple apple trees on the back yard. It’s old or so Jackson always assumes. There are two rooms and kitchen, just perfect suit for one person who doesn’t need much. Usually he enters the house like he always does, not thinking about too much, but today it’s too nerve racking. Seokjin has teleported them outside the cabin and Jackson tries to gather his guts to enter. He’s feeling little anxious. 

it’s weird, he knows. Having to face the situation he didn’t even know he had. Namjoon has always been super important to him, in other ways than Jungkook or Seokjin or his other friends. Namjoon is his rock, his one still point in always turning world. One, that keeps him grounded, one that he can always trust and talk, one that always takes time to listen. 

“Go on, sooner you do this sooner it’s over”, Seokjin ushers him towards the door.  
“Is this always so nerve racking?”  
“Shouldn’t you know?”  
“I didn’t know it felt like this”, Jackson almost whispers, his voice almost cracking. Seokjin doesn’t comment on that, only opens the door to the cabin and pushes Jackson inside. 

Cabin is so familiar Jackson almost feels like crying. He knows every single object in here, knows the familiar smell, knows what part of the floor creaks when one steps to it. He’s spent so many hours, days in this cabin it’s almost surreal now that he has time to think about it. Why has he been so blind to it? Of course, there is no other explanation for this. Namjoon has always, always meant him more than anyone else in whole world. How is it possible that he, angel of love, is so bad at this when there is not a mission he hasn’t cleared, not couple he hasn’t had possibility to get together? Is it supposed to feel like this? 

“Kook, we’re here!”  
“Who’s we?” Jackson hears Namjoon’s voice but he doesn’t hear what Jungkook answers. Seokjin keeps his hand on Jackson’s back as they walk to Namjoon’s living room. It’s the same as always, flowers on the table, colours everywhere, fluffy pillows on the couch. It’s much more homey than Jackson’s flat ever has been.  
“Hi Namjoon.” It’s weird, to feel almost shy when he enters the house he knows so well.  
“Jackson”, Namjoon’s voice is wary, his stare judging.  
“I think we need to talk.”  
“Yeah, I think too”, Seokjin comments and crabs Jungkook’s hand. “Let’s go, babe.” Jungkook whispers something to Namjoon before they both disappear. 

Silence stretches between them. Namjoon is sitting on the couch, legs curled next to him. Jackson stands on the other side of the room, hands sweaty and heart beating in his chest.  
“I didn’t know”, he says finally. Or tries to say, but it comes out more like in a whisper.  
“Of course you didn’t when I didn’t say anything.”  
“I thought--, I think I should have known. I’m stupid.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“But it is!”  
“Seriously, just let this go. I don’t want to talk about this right now. It’s okay.”  
“I should have realised that I love you too.”

Namjoon almost says something but stays silent, eyes widened to ask his question silently.  
“I thought that it was most natural thing, I never really paid attention to it. I’ve been so stupid Namjoon. Like, loving you has always been there, just in front of my eyes but it came so easily, so naturally, I didn’t even think about it. I didn’t even realise, --, didn’t even understand that this is what everyone is talking about. Maybe I’m terrible angel of love, in the end.”  
“Jackson”, Namjoon’s voice is soft when he raises his hand and asks. Jackson stares him for a while, trying to understand. Namjoon keeps his hand outstretched, and finally Jackson takes the few steps to grab that hand. It feels soft, warm under his own sweaty one and it feels like the hundred, thousands times before this moment.  
“I don’t know why I was so blind.”  
“You don’t have to know”, Namjoon says and tugs his hand. Jackson loses his balance and falls on the couch next to Namjoon. 

They sit there for a while, just holding hands and Jackson tries to think what he says next. Everything feels so new, in a way.  
“Nothing has to change, you know”, Namjoon says softly, finger rubbing Jackson’s wrist.  
“But I want it to change”, Jackson’s voice is hoarse when he finally has courage to meet Namjoon’s eyes.  
“Like?”  
“I want to take you on a date. On a real date, where we both know it’s a date.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“And I want to kiss you.”  
“Then why don’t you?” Namjoon smirks and Jackson cant help but blush under Namjoon’s playful stare. This man has waited for so long for Jackson to realise things and now has the right to even mess with him.  
“Fine, I can do it!”  
“I’ll be waiting.”

Jackson meets Namjoon’s eyes that shine with laugh, small dimple on the right cheek. He licks his lips and goes for it. It’s not like angels come up to play next to him but that would be just weird. Everything feels so right and warm feeling starts to crawl it’s way out and before he even notices he is crying.  
“Jack, is everything alright?” Namjoon dries one tear away from Jackson’s cheek.  
“Yeah, I’m just so--, so happy. God, I love you Namjoon.”  
“Mmh, you’ll get used to it”, Namjoon says and has an audacity to laugh. Jackson doesn’t say more, just dives for another kiss. 

Much later when they are laying both on the couch, sun set hours ago and living room full of shadows Jackson’s phone blings with a notification.  
“Who is it?” Namjoon asks as Jackson opens it.  
“Jungkook.”  
“What does it say?”  
“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this remember to leave kudos or comments, they are very much appreciated! ^^ I'm on twitter with this same name so if you wanna scream about namson im more than happy to scream back, lol. :D


End file.
